


The Littlest of the Guys

by beetlesacquired



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied animal abuse, There is a single curse word, a bit of self deprecation, maybe a tad more than a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlesacquired/pseuds/beetlesacquired
Summary: Prompt: A stray dog decides to follow you home from work and waits on your doorstep.I think I got this from some app?  It's not mine, I don't take credit.





	The Littlest of the Guys

What the-?  
Oh! Hello there, little guy. Where did you come from?  
You lost, boy?  
Hmm… No tag. Don’t belong to anyone, ay? A solo man!  
Well, you are cute, but I can’t be your owner. I’m a solo man too.  
I’m sure you’ll find someone else, pup. You just gotta look.

*Yawn* Hey, little guy.  
Did you wait out here all night?  
You shouldn’t have. I told you, I can’t be your owner.  
Why don’t you find some lady pup to take care of you?  
I gotta go now.  
Take my advice and don’t be here when I come back.

*Sigh* You’ve got to be kidding me.  
Go away!  
Can’t you see? I don’t want you!  
Don’t make me call animal control on you.

What?  
No, he’s not mine! He’s just some stupid mutt.  
Let’s go inside already. It’s cold!  
If I give him food, he’ll never leave.  
Let him starve! Maybe it’ll teach him a lesson.  
Wait!  
Don’t go!  
Why are you getting so upset over a stupid dog?  
Fine!  
Your loss!

You’re starting to be a real pest, you know that?  
Why do you want to be here in the first place?  
I hate being around people who want me gone.  
That’s why I left that old place.  
If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave.  
I’m just a rotten, old man.  
I’m sure you can find someone better than me.

Why are you still here?  
Leave!  
Go on! Go!  
Just walk away like everyone else does!  
Everyone else hates me so why don’t you too?  
Just leave!  
Leave!  
Oh.  
Oh, shit.  
I’m sorry.  
I-I didn’t mean to…  
I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?  
Are you okay, little guy?  
This is why you should’ve left.  
All I ever so is hurt, hurt, hurt.

You- You’re still here?  
Even after I hurt you?  
Why would you stay?  
Don’t you know that I’m bad?  
I don’t get it.  
There something wrong with you?  
Why can’t you get it through your head?

Well?  
What’re you waiting for?  
It’s cold out here and I’m starving.  
Come inside already.


End file.
